Sous la lune bleue
by Lied
Summary: Des ombres de la nuit, méfiez-vous des temps quand lune bleue luit. Car, sachez jeunes impudents, que ces nuits là, vampires sortent et calice prennent. Entends-tu Hermione ? Fuis... Fuis tant que tu le peux encore.


Je n'écouterai plus E Nomine pendant que j'écris des fanfics, je n'écouterai plus E Nomine pendant que j'écris des fanfics, je n'écouterai plus E Nomine pendant que j'écris des fanfics, je n'écouterai plus E Nomine pendant que j'écris des fanfics, je n'écouterai plus E Nomine pendant que j'écris des fanfics, je n'écouterai plus E Nomine pendant que j'écris des fanfics, je le jure : JE N'ECOUTERAI PLUS E NOMINE PENDANT QUE J'ECRIS UNE FANFIC !

oOo

**Sous la lune bleue**

ooOoo

Hermione fixe la lune bleue à travers la fenêtre. Elle se demande pourquoi elle.  
Elle savait qu'il y avait des chances qu'on veuille se venger d'elle, après la chute de Voldemort. Bizarrement, ils avaient attendu un an avant de tenter leurs premiers mouvements.  
Elle avait commencé à se sentir observée quand elle sortait, la nuit, au travail. Elle se demandait comment cela pouvait se produire car elle travaillait dans les locaux du Ministère, et les sortilèges de Désillusion ou les capes d'Invisibilité auraient vite été remarqués.  
Mais dès qu'elle tournait la tête, elle ne trouvait que du vide.  
Pourtant elle en était sûre, quelqu'un suivait ses moindres faits et gestes.

Elle avait fini par s'habituer à la présence, qui n'était d'ailleurs jamais hostile. En fait, si elle y repensait sérieusement, elle constaterait qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus en sécurité qu'à partir du jour où elle s'était rendue compte qu'on l'étudiait.

Mais maintenant… Elle passe une main réconfortante le long d'un de ses bras nus.  
Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote ?  
Elle en avait parlé à Ron bien entendu, seulement, après un premier éclat de colère et d'inquiétude, à l'idée qu'elle fut la cible d'ex-Mangemorts encore en liberté, Harry et lui avaient enquêté et n'avait rien trouvé.  
Aucun sort, aucun poursuivant, aucun contrat. Rien.  
C'était devenu un des énièmes sujets de leurs combats d'amoureux.  
Des disputes désormais célèbres dans le monde sorcier du Royaume Uni. Elle s'en serait bien fichée si les autres n'avaient pas autant persiflés.  
Résultat, la brunette s'était mise à manger du chocolat, noir et amer, pour oublier les déboires amoureux qui découlaient des hauts et des bas de sa relation avec Ronald Weasley.  
Et avait laissé tomber la présence harcelante au fond d'un coin de son esprit.

_Nom d'un Patronus !_ Pense-t-elle, son esprit saisissant la moindre pensée l'éloignant de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. _Ils ne restaient jamais assez longtemps ensemble de toute façon, ils trouvaient toujours un sujet de dispute ! Résultat, ils ne l'avaient toujours pas fait !  
__Si ça continuait, elle finirait vierge, seule et mégère aigrie. Merci bien mais non._

Elle soupire et baisse les yeux pour examiner l'étendue de sa peau luire sous les faibles rayons de lune. Le chocolat de ses derniers mois se voit bien sur sa silhouette, elle le constate en regardant l'empâtement doux de ses hanches, de son ventre, de ses cuisses.  
C'est d'autant plus facile de le constater, tranquillement, puisqu'elle est nue, entièrement nue dans cette pièce noire, avec rien d'autre que la fenêtre tournée vers la lune bleue éclairant le grand lit à baldaquin, au milieu de la pièce, dans lequel elle s'était réveillée un peu plus tôt.  
Peut-être que c'est aussi pour ça que Ron avait de moins en moins envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui avait même fait des remarques sur son poids, dernièrement, qu'elle avait envoyé balader.

Elle s'était juste un peu arrondie et si ça ne le rendait pas heureux… tant pis.  
C'est ce qu'elle avait pensé sur le coup.

Hermione trace le contour de la lune sur le verre, perdue dans son monde.  
De tous ceux qui auraient pu l'attaquer, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait un vampire.  
Mais l'antre, dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée prisonnière, nue comme un ver, respirait les magies ténébreuses et la nécromancie.  
Si on ajoute le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de miroir dans la pièce et que de très lourdes tentures encadrent la fenêtre d'où elle contemple l'étendue noire de la nuit, elle est certainement dans le repère d'un vampire.  
La lune la raillait.  
Si Ron savait ça, il aurait une crise de nerf et Harry ferait une apoplexie. Mais comme Aurores, ils sont en mission au fin fond du Royaume.  
Evidemment la raison pour son kidnapping en cette période. Personne ne remarquerait son absence puisqu'il s'agissait du long week-end de célébration de la mort du Mage Noir. Tout le monde se dirait qu'elle serait avec Ron et Harry.  
Elle penche la tête et pose son front contre la fenêtre glacée.  
Et voilà, elle est là, prisonnière et à la merci d'un vampire aléatoire, enfin, elle regarde autour d'elle, vu le contexte, elle avait été ravie par un Seigneur Vampire, même peut-être un Lord ou un Sir.  
Elle avait étudié les vampires, comme les loups-garous, dans son temps à Poudlard. Cependant, elle ne savait pas tout d'eux, de leur hiérarchie, juste le peu que racontaient les livres, car la société magique semblait avoir horreur de s'attarder sur les créatures qui la composaient, sauf pour en décrire la servitude ou les côtés néfastes… c'est pourquoi elle était entrée dans la branche du Service aux Créatures Magiques du Ministère.  
Ron s'était moqué d'elle à l'époque, lui demandant si elle allait reprendre la S.A.L.E. pour « délivrer » les elfes de maison.  
Ce jour-là avait été un jour de rupture parmi tant d'autres.

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue.  
À quoi ça servait de s'attacher au roux de toute façon ?  
Ça ne finirait jamais comme elle l'espérait, un mariage, une petite maison, deux beaux enfants, un chat et un hibou. Elle ferme les yeux. Non, elle allait finir vidée de son sang par une créature de la nuit et jetée dans un fossé, grossissant les statistiques des morts non élucidées des moldus, car évidemment, on préférait caché la vérité aux bons citoyens magiques.  
Un moldu de plus ou de moins… surtout une sang-de-bourbe. Même la guerre gagnée, rien n'avait changé pour elle.  
Elle serait à peine regrettée. Peut-être par Pattenrond. Un peu par Harry et Ron. Ses parents étaient morts pendant la guerre de toute façon.  
Elle pleure doucement.

Soudain elle le sent. Là encore, on l'observe. Elle sèche ses yeux d'une main précaire et se retourne pour fixer les ombres.

« Qui est là ? » Interroge la brune, d'une voix autoritaire.

Actuellement, elle se fiche d'être nue. Elle est une foutue gryffondor et elle ne se rendra pas sans se battre griffes et crocs dehors. Même sans baguette, elle n'abandonnera pas.

« J'en ai marre de votre petit jeu ! Sortez donc et venez me dire en face ce que vous voulez ! » Continue-t-elle, affichant une morgue extérieure qui ne trahit pas son angoisse et sa colère.

Elle perçoit la présence derrière elle mais avant qu'elle puisse se retourner, elle est saisie fortement. Une main possessive et implacable tient son sein et la plaque contre un torse masculin. L'autre main trouve son chemin à sa cuisse et la maîtrise. Elle prend conscience de la douceur d'un tissu en soie qui recouvre son corps. Elle relève la tête, prête à cracher du venin à l'imbécile de suceur de sang qui ose la tripoter, mais elle s'arrête.  
La lune découpe de sa lumière les ombres de la silhouette et les traits d'un visage longtemps perdu se dessinent.  
Elle halète, sa poitrine se soulève de l'air qui remplit ses poumons, son regard se perd dans les yeux qui la contemplent, elle se cabre un peu, à peine, maintenue comme elle est, pour mieux apercevoir son ravisseur.  
Il était mort.  
Ils disaient tous qu'il était mort. Elle l'a vu agoniser.  
Oui personne n'avait retrouvé son corps mais… Un sanglot se forme dans sa gorge. Hermione lève la main, pour toucher le visage de celui qui la garde contre lui.

« Severus… C'est vous ? » S'enquiert sa voix précaire d'émotion.

Elle ne peut pas le croire, elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle utilise son prénom plutôt que son titre ou son nom de famille.  
Une larme coule sur sa joue.  
La main sur sa cuisse lâche sa proie et monte essuyer tendrement la goutte d'eau qui perle sur sa peau.

« Bonjour Miss Granger… » Répond il naturellement.

C'est sa voix, pas de doute. Elle n'y croyait plus.

« Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Où ? E… »  
« Chut… » Ordonne tranquillement la voix sombre alors que la main qui ôtait ses larmes se pose sur sa bouche et recouvre ses lèvres. « Adorable curieuse, toujours à vouloir tout savoir, tout connaître… »

Elle frissonne alors qu'il glisse son visage le long de ses cheveux. La main, qui caressait ses lèvres, saisit son menton et abaisse son visage sur le côté, dévoilant la chair de son cou.

_Vampire_, Hurle son esprit. _Le Professeur Snape est devenu un vampire_.

Elle ne proteste même pas quand les lèvres masculines effleurent sa chair, et qu'il fouine dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Elle ne sait pas si c'est le charme vampire ou si ce sont les actes de son ex-Professeur de Potions qui la rendent incapable de mouvements.

_Pourquoi elle ? Au nom de Merlin, pourquoi elle?!_

« J'ai espéré tellement longtemps, attendu mon temps… » Explique l'homme, sa bouche contre sa jugulaire.

Elle frissonne, sa main se fait plus pressante contre son sein, en réponse à sa réaction.

« Il y a longtemps, j'ai été mordu par un vampire, un moyen comme un autre pour Voldemort qui espérait s'assurer de ma fidélité. Mais j'ai mis au point un antidote qui gardait ma transformation incomplète. Seulement, comme les loups-garous, j'avais besoin d'en boire régulièrement. Je ne me serais jamais transformé en une telle créature, de toute ma vie, bien que le fou l'ait cru, tant que je buvais de cette potion. »

Il s'arrête dans son explication, son pouce bouge doucement, effleurant le mamelon du sein prisonnier, alors que sa bouche dépose un baiser sur sa peau. La bouche remonte le long de la mâchoire et baise sa joue puis le coin de ses lèvres. Hermione n'ose pas soupirer ou dire quoique ce soit. Son corps la trahit et s'émeut sous les caresses lentes et possessives.  
Il la pousse vers le lit, elle marche avec précarité, et finit par arriver au matelas.

« Seulement voilà… je n'ai pas pu prendre ma potion pendant un long temps avant la bataille finale, et mon corps a commencé à changer. Vous savez combien de temps il faut pour un être choisi avant de devenir vampire dans son état entier ? » Continue-t-il, sa main jouant avec son menton, ses lèvres, l'autre malaxant son sein avec calme.

Elle serre ses jambes l'une contre l'autre, elle ne sait pas trop ce qu'il lui fait.

« Selon la puissance de la personne… » Bégaye la brunette. « Un m….moldu ou un cracmol en…environ trois jours… un…. Mmm… sorcier peu puissant…. »  
« Une semaine, » Finit-il pour elle, avant d'embrasser sa bouche. « Et pour quelqu'un de plus puissant, de quelques semaines à quelques mois. »

Il la retourne et la bascule. Ses genoux percutent le bord du lit et elle se retrouve sur son dos, allongée. Elle croise son regard sombre que la lune éclaire, comme pour graver en elle le moindre détail de son geôlier.  
Elle peut presque palper la lueur qui perce la nuit et s'attarde sur son corps. Elle peine à dessiner les contours de sa silhouette et ne voit les détails de son visage que grâce à l'astre de nuit, mais elle sait que lui profite de tout, que son regard décrit chaque détail malgré l'obscurité et les ombres. Et Merlin, qu'il semble apprécier la vue qu'il obtient.  
C'est dans ses capacités maintenant. Les mains masculines se posent sur ses genoux, glissent dessous, tendrement, très lentement.

« Il semble que j'étais plus puissant de mon vivant, que ce que je me donnais comme crédit… plus la potion qui a retardé les effets, je ne suis rentré dans la pleine phase de métamorphose que le jour de la bataille finale, le jour où Nagini m'a mordu. »

Elle halète du choc, ses grands yeux bruns, pailletés d'or blanc par la lune, s'écarquillent.

« Vous étiez… ? »

Elle n'ose même pas achever sa phase.

« Mourant, vivant… il semble que le poison d'un serpent magique, ajouté à la morsure de vampire, ait quelques effets… différents. » Sourit-il à pleines canines alors que ses mains soulèvent ses genoux et écartent les cuisses rondes.  
« Oh ! J… arrêtez ! Que faites-vous ? » Ordonne-t-elle, reprenant ses esprits alors qu'il s'abaisse et se place à genoux entre ses jambes.

Elle sur le lit, lui à son bord, leur position suggère tant.  
Elle essaye de se relever sur le matelas, elle pousse du coude, tente de fermer ses cuisses mais les mains la maintiennent.

« Professeur ! » Proteste Hermione.  
« Je ne suis plus votre professeur Hermione. Je suis juste Severus maintenant, pour vous. » Répond le mâle, le souffle de sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son pubis. « Ou Lord Severus, pour la communauté vampire, si vous préférez. »

Il s'arrête de parler pour déposer un baiser sur son sexe, puis reprend sa conversation comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'Hermione s'empourpre et s'offusque, ses mots perdus dans sa gorge, entre indignation et pudeur.

« Je suis parmi les plus puissants actuellement. Voldemort avait décimé leurs rangs dans sa folie pour le pouvoir… » Explique-t-il, alternant les mots avec des baisers. « Quand je me suis relevé, j'étais totalement vampire, avec en prime, une capacité de produire du poison… »

Elle gémit malgré elle, car la bouche qui embrasse son corps et s'attarde sur son intimité la rend fiévreuse et gâche sa concentration et ses protestations, sa colère et sa morale, lentement, sûrement, comme les vagues érodent les falaises de l'Écosse..

« Les vampires sont des créatures hiérarchisés. Sans chef, c'est l'anarchie. » Achève-t-il. « Je suis devenu très vite un leader au sein du Royaume. Vous êtes chez moi, dans mon domaine… »

Sa langue darde et lèche. Elle écrie sous la surprise et la vague de plaisir qui la traverse.  
Ses mains ne cherchent plus à le repousser mais s'accrochent avec désespoir au drap lourd et doux.

« Mais… et moi ? » Pleure Hermione, sous l'assaut des sensations. « Qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans l'histoire ? »

Il s'arrête et plonge son regard dans le sien. Il se relève et s'écarte. Elle laisse échapper une pleurnicherie de soulagement et de perte, ses sentiments mélangés.  
Il lui sourit narquois, et ses mains blanches se découpent sur la robe noire et la cape qui l'enserrent. Il se déshabille, se rend-elle compte, et il est soudainement nu, dans toute la gloire de la lune bleue.  
Sa respiration stoppe, elle ne sait plus quoi faire, ses joues, son cou s'enflamment, ses yeux la trahissent et essayent de déceler tout de lui, de mieux appréhender son sexe d'homme, sa bouche s'ouvre pour une protestation de pucelle outragée mais rien ne sort de ses lèvres.  
Elle retrouve ses esprits une seconde avant qu'il ne se penche et de désespoir, elle se recule, remonte vers le fond du lit, tente de le fuir et lui tourne le dos mais avant d'être arrivée à l'autre bout du matelas, deux mains attrapent sa taille et un corps large et masculin se plaque le long de son dos et de ses cuisses.  
Elle est peut-être vierge, mais elle ne doute pas que ce qui pousse entre ses cuisses est son pénis.  
Elle n'ose plus bouger, effrayée au-delà de tout.  
Il se penche contre elle. Sa bouche à la hauteur de son oreille, il mordille le lobe, sans se presser.

« Laissez-moi finir mon histoire mon adorable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. » Murmure-t-il avant de la soulever et de l'amener au centre du lit pour la déposer.

Elle ne bouge plus, elle respire à peine, ses coudes et ses genoux sur le drap sombre. Elle sait que ça s'appelle la position du missionnaire, se rappelle son esprit analytique. Sa conscience crie d'une voix hystérique qu'on se fout des détails, qu'elle va se faire violer. Son cœur pleurniche qu'elle ne sera jamais ce qu'est être aimée. Son corps se révèle traître et se fait docile pour accepter la pose et le corps masculin qui l'enveloppe.  
Elle regarde les grandes mains blanches caresser son corps, descendre sur ses côtes et le long de ses bras et recouvrir ses petites mains à elle. Il est à nouveau plaqué entièrement contre elle.

« J'ai tué le seul homme qui avait un peu de respect et d'amitié pour moi, je mourrais, et tout ça pour sauver Potter, et j'ai voulu la vengeance… je suppose que ma colère était le sentiment avec lequel j'ai vécu le plus longtemps… c'est difficile de se défaire de ses émotions négatives. Et en renaissant, elle est restée. Je me suis demandé comment me venger de Potter… j'ai commencé à vous observer, tous. »

Il embrasse le bas de sa nuque et soupire contre elle.

« Je n'avais pas prévu que vous étudier me ferait cela… jour après jour, j'ai fini par délaisser Potter et Weasley, vous étiez tellement plus intéressante, plus passionnante. J'ai commencé à vous désirer, à être jaloux de Weasley. J'ai compris que je vous voulais.»

Elle essaye de comprendre les mots qu'il a prononcés. Il la veut ? Elle ne s'y attend pas.

« Avez-vous idée de ce que vous provoquez en moi ? Mon état de vampire hurle au besoin de vous posséder, mon âme corrompue aspire à la paix que vous représentez, mon cœur vous imagine et vous fait l'amour chaque jour et nuit depuis que j'ai fini par me l'avouer. Vous me dévastez plus sûrement que n'importe quel Doloris. Je vous veux. Je vous ai. Mais je vous veux vivante, pas comme le stupide vampire féminin sans cervelle qui prendrait votre place après ma morsure… et la lune bleue est ce moyen. »  
« Ce n'est pas possible, » Proteste Hermione. « Je… je suis loin d'être un canon de beauté… j'ai pris du poids et… je suis autoritaire… j'ai un chat qui n'aime pratiquement personne… je parle trop… je… »

Elle décline des défauts pour qu'il renonce mais les mains d'homme quittent le dos des siennes, et tout son cœur hurle de douleur et de trahison contre son esprit. Elle ne sait plus si elle le veut loin d'elle ou contre elle.

« Ceci ? » Demande-t-il en saisissant son cul et ses hanches. « Ceci est la plus belle croupe que l'existence m'ait donné de voir. Avez-vous idée petite Hermione d'à quel point vos formes sont succulentes ? »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Ron dit que je suis grosse… » Soupire-t-elle, se rendant compte finalement que les paroles du rouquin l'avait plus touché que prévu.

Un grognement sauvage lui répond.

« Ce gamin ne sait rien. » Gronde-t-il contre elle, ajoutant un mouvement de rein pour prouver son point et le désir qui le tient, administrant leurs corps encore plus près l'un de l'autre.

Elle gémit, sans pouvoir se retenir.

« Cela risque d'être douloureux mon adorable petite fouineuse mais ça passera vite, je le promets. » Susurre-t-il contre sa joue.

Il ne lui laisse plus le temps de se rebeller et la recouvre de lui. Il aura l'éternité pour la séduire, la rendre amoureuse, il se le promet. Hermione enregistre à peine ses paroles qu'une douleur se propage dans son cou et au creux de ses reins. Il l'a mordu en même temps qu'il l'a dépucelée.  
La douleur combinait des deux blessures tend son corps mais il ne s'arrête pas et pousse en elle, ses dents perforent sa chair douce, sa langue lape son sang.  
Elle pleure, sa voix hoquète, elle le supplie mais bientôt la souffrance est bannie par des vagues de plaisir de tout son corps.  
La morsure d'un vampire ne blesse jamais, c'est ce que disaient tous les livres. Qu'on soit juste victime ou futur vampire. Toute douleur est annulée sous le pouvoir d'un suceur de sang, on ne ressent que le plaisir.  
Pourtant, elle a tout ressenti.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » Se lamente la jeune fille.  
_Parce que je vous veux comme calice… parce que je vous veux adorable sorcière…_ Murmure-t-il, dans sa tête, sa bouche embrassant fermement sa carotide.

La magie fait effet, sa magie fait effet. Ils partagent un début de lien, il le sait.  
Il pousse plus fort, plus vite.

_Je vous veux pour l'éternité comme mère de ma progéniture, comme reine de mon royaume._

Son corps la trahit encore et elle sent un vague de jouissance la traverser totalement, ses orteils se courbent, sa bouche halète et son dos se cabre contre lui.  
Il plante résolument ses dents dans sa chair et ses mains serrent ses hanches à lui laisser des bleus.  
Puis quelque chose d'humide l'imprègne alors qu'il continue un va et vient désespéré.  
Quand il s'arrête enfin, sa bouche et ses dents relâchent sa chair blessée et alors, elle entend, son monde traversé par les étoiles, un hurlement glacial, aussi effrayant que celui de la forme loup-garou de Remus. Un cri de bête qui réclame son prix.  
Elle.  
Enfin, il la replie contre lui et les bascule, sur le côté, lui toujours fermement en elle.  
Elle se sent fatiguée, son corps est lourd.  
Elle essaye de se rappeler les derniers mots qu'il a glissé dans son esprit.

_Progéniture… Calice… ?_

Son esprit épuisé se souvient brusquement d'un texte obscur qu'elle a lu en troisième année. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle a besoin d'information, son cerveau finit par retrouver ce dont elle doit se rappeler.

**_« …Hymene de lui la tenait mais son cœur enfançons de sa chair désirriait, la maintenant sûre de ses déduits.  
Vampyrs n'enfantent point. Paramour metipsimus.  
Homme d'afaire, ne peut de force prendre son drüerie ou le maudire de point chierté elle fera, pour esternite.  
Alors contrepense, enterve et queste encore et adèse sien porchaz.  
Sous lune bleue son corps déflore et son poison immisce, son cœur mors l'aerant, mains aplanïantes.  
Calix de sien puissance la porfaire, de sien immortalité, de sien force réceptacle sa mie advint.  
De fait, vint de nuitée la fin, son ventre empreignié. Elle porta progesniture.  
Alors des Lamies le temps, vivants parmi les mors, desbuta.  
Estrace s'étend et essaime.  
Ils sont vivants, des fiefs des ombres, de monde des mors.  
Lui et Elle liens au ligne d'existence de tel immortel.  
Ambes, cycle d'existence sont, naissance comme fin du monde, et le ter monde garni dans le royaume d'Artimaire.  
Prend garde enfançon, d'amour que te aconterait la créature de nuitée car immortalité est longue. Redot qu'il netun ravisse pour faire de te calix.  
Car acte de mariage parmi Vampyr point de plus fors, de plus consacre que cel de pardurable et calix. »_**

Mais c'est trop tard.  
Alors, enfin, elle sombre dans le sommeil lourd, aux premières lueurs du jour qui les éclairent. Lui sourit sous la dorure du soleil, intact, car le lien est là et si elle est devenu immortelle, il est devenu plus humain.

oOo

Ron s'accroupit, blême devant la tombe. Cela fera bientôt onze ans.  
Chaque année il vient.  
Chaque année il se demande ce qui aurait été si Hermione était encore parmi eux.  
Avec Harry, ils n'ont jamais retrouvé son corps, pas par faute d'avoir remué ciel et terre et toutes les royaumes de ce monde. Même son chat de l'enfer avait disparu avec elle.  
Il serre le poing. Il regarde le ridicule édifice. C'est tout ce qui leur reste en souvenir.  
Il n'essuiera pas de larmes, pas cette fois, il se le promet.  
Il regarde en bas de lui et lit juste ce qui est laissé de son existence sur la pierre froide et grise.

**_Ci-git Hermione Jane Granger  
_****_Héroïne de Guerre  
_****_Femme de cœur et de connaissances  
_****_Amie aimée  
_****_Repose en paix_**

ooOoo  
**Fin  
**ooOoo

… Yata ?  
Je sais pas si je dois être ravie d'avoir mis une fic sur mon fanart Lordy Snape et Calice Mione ( lied . deviantart . com /art/Lordy-Snape-et-Calice-Mione-83654229 ) ou si je dois hurler de ce que j'ai écris.  
Je n'suis pas sûre que ça rend tout à fait ce que j'avais prévu mais bon.  
Pour le texte de fin, référez-vous aux notes de fin qui suivent.

Lied, SS/HG shipper sur le retour

vieux français et quelques mots de latin :  
Aconter : conter  
Adèser : toucher, atteindre  
Aerer : adorer  
Afaire : rang, dignité  
Aplanïer : caresser  
Artimaire : Magie  
Calix : calice  
Chierté : affection  
Contrepenser : réfléchir  
Déduits : plaisir, acte de faire l'amour, chasse  
Désirrier : désir  
Drüerie : amitié, affection, tendresse, gage amoureux, fidélité  
Empreignier : féconder, être enceinte  
Enfançon : enfant  
Enterver : chercher, interroger, aspirer vers  
Estrace : lignée, descendance  
Hyménée : amour  
Metipsimus : même  
Pardurable : éternel  
Porchaz : quête  
Porfaire : accomplir, achever  
Quester : chercher  
Redoter : redouter  
Te : toi


End file.
